


【Silm】时光之尘

by Heavensward



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward
Summary: 一个费诺和诺婶谈恋爱的故事，诺婶POV。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Kudos: 2





	【Silm】时光之尘

我在二十一岁那年认识了Feanaro，那个时候的他也只有二十三岁。在时间之初，我们都还是渴望着成为什么的孩子。  
我们遇到的那一天，对于所有埃尔达而言也是个无比重要的日子。诺多至高王在这一日迎娶了凡雅公主，婚礼将在诸神的见证下举行。两人相互倾慕，是天造地设的一对。婚礼前的那段时间，埃尔达在内心重复着这个幸福的念头，像享受庆典本身一样享受着准备庆典的过程，似乎夜以继日的欢庆和宴饮就能够覆盖旧日的悲伤。但请原谅我们，在无忧无虑的年岁里，我们除了抛却烦恼、寻欢作乐之外，还懂得什么呢？  
\-------  
1.  
婚礼庆典罕见地在维利玛举行，象征着两族血缘的融合，提里安所有居民均在受邀之列。于是到了婚礼的前一天，白城的街道空空荡荡，整座城市在劳瑞林盛大的光芒之下静寂地闪耀。

我会看到这一幅景象，是因为出于一些意料之外的因素，我根本就没有去维利玛。

这也就成为故事的开端了。

我的父亲Mahtan并不是一个能以常理度之的人，在某些事情上显得尤其不讲道理。那天早上起来，他笑眯眯地对我说：

“Nerdanel啊，答应好的事情就要如期完成，就连国王和王后也帮不了你啊。”

说完居然就自己走掉了。

我恨恨地目送着他的背影彻底消失在出城的方向，飞快地权衡了一下：我现在其实自由了，完全可以混在出城的人群里偷偷跑到维利玛，没有人会发现。一般情况下，我父亲，大名鼎鼎的Mahtan，会躲在宴席的某张桌子底下，喝到烂醉如泥，人事不知，然后在清场的时候被敲着脑袋赶走。所以我不怎么费力就能赶在他之前回到家，假装我一直都呆在在工坊里，对着依然毫无进展的工作愁眉苦脸。

于是我果断地行动起来，也就是迅速把自己收拾成能见人的样子，然后在背包里面装上途中需要的食物和水，还有一个速写本，用来随时记录我可能在行人脸上捕捉到的面部神态或有趣的肢体动作。我还是没有放弃我的作品的——我如此安慰自己，同时内心的某个角落又开始烦躁。

穿过堆满原石和边角碎料的庭院，我看到大门前面有个身影在原地打转。那是个男性的，工匠打扮的精灵，看上去只比我要年长一点。但他不是父亲的学徒，我没见过他。

“你干嘛？”我没好气地冲他吼。

他转身看到了我。

后知后觉地，我发现这个陌生精灵的心情好像比我自己还要糟糕。我们两个开始隔着空气互瞪，试图用戾气置对方于死地。

这场无声的对峙没能持续多久，对面精灵的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，戾气垮掉了，取而代之的是一副极度不耐烦的神情。没等我说什么，他就转身沿着大路快步走开了。

奇怪的精灵。

我出发的时间比预计晚了不少，因为站在家门口发了一会儿愣之后，那个精灵的面目在脑海里反而越来越清晰。我从背包里掏出速写本，勾勒出了他的五官。随即陷入了深深的疑惑。

有种隐约的感觉告诉我什么很重要的东西遗漏了，让这张炭笔速途而成的脸显得像是一个线条堆叠成的拙劣模仿版，毫无生气可言。看来这是个相当棘手的精灵，如果之前能全神贯注地观察就好了。这样想着，内心的烦躁不可抑制地扩大了。我甩了甩头，决定无论如何都先把他忘掉，去参加庆典吧。

然而终于走上路的我，又一次看到了他。这次他徘徊在路旁，时而阴郁地盯着地面，时而仰头看看天上掠过的鹰。总之整个人身上写满了“我很无聊，但也请不要惹我。”

我禁不住发出了“咦”的声音，他扭过头来瞪了我一眼：“要出城的话快一点。”

“你......呃，你不出城的吗？”

没想到他用一种居高临下的目光看着我，只回答了一个字：“不。”

你有什么毛病，不对，“为什么啊？”

“管好你自己的事，Mahtan的女儿。”

这是另一件困扰我已久的事情。无论我走到哪里，几乎所有人都能精准地认出来我是铁匠Mahtan的女儿。答案正被一根皮绳松垮地绑在脑后，有几绺还不合时宜地脱落出来搭在了我肩膀上。

“管好我自己的事？今天早上犹犹豫豫站在我家门口的不是你吗？”

虽然我也不知道这两者之间有什么逻辑关系，但只要先把问题丢过去就好了。

他的表情仿佛在隐忍着什么：“我本来......想要拜访令尊的。”

“拜访？这个时候？”我不自觉脱口而出。

“看来他是不在家了。”

“......想要知道他在不在家你刚才为什么不直接问我？”

他又抬头看了看天上并不存在的鹰。我注意到他的嘴唇是紧紧抿着的。

好，我知道了，因为我们俩当时都太不友善了。

为了缓解尴尬的气氛，我清了清嗓子：“总之，我不知道你为什么会觉得我父亲可能会闷在家里，他是绝对不会错过任何一次烂醉的机会的。”

“和我想象的不一样，”他露出一个近乎于惊讶的表情，“从书信中看，他是个严谨务实的人。”

“某些方面的确是这样吧，”我想起一些事情，苦笑了起来，“但我们每个人都有很多张面孔，因为复杂而完整。”

他点了点头，又皱起了眉，我猜他大概是不习惯被同龄人用我刚才那种说教的语气对待。而且，他似乎对大型宴会和庆典有什么根深蒂固的偏见。

我又试着提起之前的问题：“反正你现在也挺无聊的，为什么不去呢？就当是出城散散心也好啊。”

话音未落，我就知道事情不妙，只得用无声的注视承接了他比刀子还凌厉的眼神。有些话堵在喉咙里，实在是憋不住了。我深吸了一口气：“你到底有什么毛病？瞪我有什么用？自己把怨气憋在心里，还觉得高人一等吗？”

高人一等，这是我在那一瞬间里想到的词。这个精灵从头到脚都散发着这种气息，好像正常交流是一件很麻烦的事，不值得他去做。

我们之间的空气僵住了，这是个一走了之的好时机。如果当时我走开了，接下来发生的事情也许都会简单很多。

“抱歉，我不是针对你。”

怒气正如煎锅锅底的油一般滋滋作响的我，根本没有想到对方居然还会向我道歉。这是个十分潦草的道歉，但至少还算真诚，于是我宽宏大量地接受了。

既然接受了，就希望把对话平缓地进行下去。我想了想，又问他：“你和我父亲有书信往来，是工会的成员吗？”尽管看他的年龄怎么也不像，但我也实在想不出别的可能。

“不是，我正打算来做他的学徒。”

想要做Mahtan学徒的精灵，只要在规定时间来面试就可以了，为什么要大费周章地互通书信？我大概是把疑惑写在了脸上，他随后解释道：

“我写信是想问令尊，能不能在下一轮面试之前直接向他展示我的作品，这样会省去不少时间。他答应了。”

“......你还真是没耐性，父亲的要求一定很严苛吧。”

提起这个他语气轻快了些，“按一般标准，算是吧。不过我倒不是很担心。”

这个精灵不但脾气孤戾，还很狂傲。不过，我并不像讨厌前者一样讨厌后者。

我忍不住瞟了瞟他垂在身侧的手。那是一双修长而强健的手，我对这样的手太熟悉了，知道在它们在哪些地方会长出胼胝。因为我，我的父亲以及我日日见到的人们，都有一双这样的手。我希望他是个好工匠，不会让我父亲失望。

“你好像也不是很想去参加那个婚礼庆典了。”他突然说。我愣了一下，发现自己站在这里的时间的确很长了。

我叹了口气，“其实我不应该去的，我还有一尊人像只雕了一半的进度，但是离我当初承诺的限期只差一天了。”

然而对方丝毫不顾及我的心情，气定神闲地陈述了某个事实：“哦，那你无论去还是不去，都做不完的。”

“嗯。你说的对。那我还不如走了，再见。”

说着“再见”，我真的拎起了包，迈开腿就要走。

“等等，”他提高了声音，吓了我一跳，“是谁的雕像？”

“不是谁的，是我独立设计的形象。”

身后的声音沉寂了，我转了回去，迎上他笔直的目光。从那双灰色的眼睛里我如愿以偿地看到了震惊，但那并不是全部。随着时间细碎地流逝，我明白了那种感觉是什么。

从早晨第一次见面到现在，他终于开始认真地对待我。在此之前，他的一大片意识都专注于我看不到的地方，就像沉没在了黑黢黢的海水下一样。

但我是配不上他这种注视的，因为我那起初引以为豪的作品，不过是一件被我凝滞的灵感抛弃掉的可悲半成品而已。我甚至不敢再碰它一下，那会是狗尾续貂，会把我从头到尾的努力毁得分毫不剩。所以它就一直被我搁置着，在我每天都要经过的地方嘲讽我。也许这才是我想要离开的真正原因。

“说是还差一半，其实......只差一张脸了。”

“我想看看。”

我硬邦邦地挡了回去：“有什么可看的，没有脸，就什么都没有。”

而他忽然严肃了起来：“话不能这么说，Mahtan的女儿。聪慧如你，难道不曾领会到，灵魂栖息于身体之中，便支配着它的全部？我们可以用面部、体型、动作辨识大部分人，但即便如此，如果你遇到一对静坐的双胞胎，又该如何辨识？”

“即使静坐，姿态也会有细微的不同，比如身体前倾的角度，肩膀紧张还是松懈，还有双手交叠的方式和力度等等。我明白你的意思，肢体的确可以表述复杂的特征，但要塑造一个完整的人，面部的神采才是使一切臻至圆满的关键，这你不能否认。还有，我是Nerdanel，不要总劈头盖脸地叫我谁谁谁的女儿。”

他笑了笑，但毫不退让，“Nerdanel，我要先去看看你的雕像，再决定该拿它怎么办。“

至此，我知道了他是不会被我以任何形式劝回去的。现在只好......追上他了。

是的，这位似乎从来就不知道“等待”或“请求”为何物的精灵，已经领先我十几步远的距离，奔跑在了我回家的路上。鸦羽般漆黑的长发梳成了工坊里常见的马尾辫，随着动作在身后高傲地飞舞，像是挑衅，又像是邀请。

这就是我第一次遇到他，并且轻率地——反正我也拦不住他——把他领进家门的经过。此刻，劳瑞林的光热尚未攀至极盛，这一天留给我们的崭新的时间依然漫长。而在远方的维利玛，在诸神的注视下举行的那场盛大婚礼，也还尚未开幕。

2.

“是时候了。”他喃喃说道，而我听不明白。

“是什么时候了？”

“交换戒指，宣誓，之类的东西。”

过了一会儿我才明白他在说什么。我停下了手上的敲敲打打，越过石像的脑袋忧心忡忡地看了他一眼，他还是老样子，屈着一条腿坐在我的桌子上，把能摸到的所有木块都削成那种故意刁难人的几何体。

我被叫做Nerdanel，名字取智慧之意，但我真正有几分智慧，还难以定论。例如我知道眼前的精灵不是单纯地坐在了这里，而是被某种情感困在了这具躯壳中。我还知道他只有握紧了刀柄才能让手指停止颤抖。昨日我所见的，他眼神中的火已经熄灭了，今晨我只看到了炽热而沉寂的余烬。他将火焰灌注进了我的思想，照映得那处如厅堂般通明敞亮，那张被我遗失已久的面孔自暗处，自剥落的灰尘中浮现，如今正稳妥地抵在我的掌下，带着未经磨砺的粗糙质感。

那还不是他，但也许有一天会成为他。未来取决于我们。

另一件我猜测，却不知该如何解释的事情，也是最为显而易见的事实——他痛恨这场婚礼，而这场婚礼无疑也是他被“困”在此处的原因。我一直没有问，这是关于这个精灵我唯一不愿触碰的地方。

但这就足以让我陷入彻底的焦虑。

我畏惧他身上的这种情绪。直到昨天，我才知道了它的存在，而它似乎已经透过他灼烧了我很久很久。我不知道这尖锐的痛恨从何而起，在我们居住的这片土地上，它甚至没有道理存在。

至于婚姻，婚姻是生命的结合，是一种恒久完整的美，因此人们才会庆贺，才会祝福。是什么令他对这场婚礼恨之入骨？

我开始坐立难安了，决定把打磨留到后面再做，先去填饱自己空了一夜的肚子，顺便理一理思路。而我还没有走出多远便停下了。

西面飘来了悠长的钟声——传到这间房子里已经很微弱了，但足够清晰。声音化为飘逸而闪亮的波纹，穿梭于苍蓝的天空与高耸的屋顶间，摇荡着落到地面。我微微张开了嘴，一个笑容在唇角几乎成型。

背后有响动，是他离开了那张桌子。我很想知道这钟声在他眼里是什么样的，是否也不堪入耳？

“今天之后，我们就又有王后了。”他说。

那之前的王后到哪里去了？

她在Irmo的花园，在Namo的殿堂，独自一人，无欲无求。

一直以来被我遗忘的，是问一问他的名字。对于上一刻的我来说名字还是无关紧要的，因为这里只有两个人，但现在，名字却意味着答案。

于是我问了他，他回答了我。一片更深广的阴影在我面前铺展开。

“我的母亲叫我Feanaro，从今日起，我的父名将位于它之后。”

我就这样认识了Feanaro，故事从此刻开始了不可逆转的行进，我被猝不及拉入其中，不再是普普通通的少女艺术家，而是属于Feanaro的世界中的一员。站在此处的你，我，我们所有人，在某种意义上，都生活在他的世界里。

3.

父亲不出所料地收了年轻的王子作为他的学徒。对我来说这件事本来就没有什么悬念，在他用一晚的时间激发了我如川流般滔滔不断的灵感之后。

紧随其后的那段时间是我的创作集中期，用我父亲的原话，“脱胎换骨”，无论是我自己还是我的作品都是如此。至于Feanaro，他几乎住在了老师的家里，每隔一个月会回一趟王宫。如果他忙得忘记了回家，至高王就会火急火燎地亲自赶过来——这也就是某些时候工坊里突然就鸡飞狗跳的原因。

一切安顿下来以后，我终于见到了Feanaro全神贯注工作的样子。

我观察过无数在工坊里来来去去的精灵，其中有很多力量出众，我则是少数以精准见长的类型。而在我们所有人中，唯独这间工坊的主人于此二者都登峰造极。后来，在他的身边出现了Feanaro。

挥舞锻锤的Feanaro犹如一只猛禽。

听到这个比喻的时候他本人耸耸肩说，“我和Manwe的鹰可不一样。”

我一如既往地忽略了他语气中嘲讽的成分，开始和他规划我们的第一次长途旅行。

去北方，踏上高山之间的平原，踏入真正的寒冷之地。我们会在那里见到真正的猛禽。到了那时候，我如果还坚持这个说法，他大概才会满意吧。

后来是我小心翼翼地把这个计划透露给了父亲，他第一反应当然不是打断Feanaro的腿——他是舍不得的。但我们的计划依然被驳回了，理由陈词滥调，预料之中：你，和你，连三十岁都不到，加起来都没走过那么远的路吧。

不过即便是我父亲答应了，Finwe陛下也不会答应的。

至高王深爱着Feanaro，人尽皆知。但他们没有提起过爱可以有很多种。

在这对父子之间，存在着一股撕扯般的力度，无形地逼迫我退居到某个安全距离之外。而仅仅是旁观他们相处，就几乎立刻让我想起了自己的幼年——为了索取父母的爱，拉扯他们的衣服，在他们皮肤上留下渗血的牙印，厮打，无理取闹，最后一个筋疲力竭，一个遍体鳞伤。随着我不断长大而消失的，依然残存在他们的身上。只不过在有些时候，这两种角色会在Feanaro和Finwe之间调换。

每一次离开他的父亲之后，Feanaro会找到我，任由我来把他拉回当下的世界里。这是他的，是我们的，没有过往，只有转瞬即逝的现在和用一千种声音向我们开口的未来。

当我即将脱离少女时代，而Feanaro的身量也直逼其父时，在我父亲家中的学徒生涯也结束了。诺多的首席工匠顺理成章地写了封推荐信把我们送到了Aule的门下。那封推荐信实际上是多余的，因为这位大能者时刻都在观察我们，尤其留心着Feanaro。于是，我们离开了提里安，倏忽便发现自己迷失在了诸神幽深错综的殿堂里，懵懂得像只雏鸡。

仿佛又回到了生命之初，调动全部的感官和思想，我们如饥似渴地感知、定义周围的世界。Feanaro热衷于将我们尚且年轻的语言带带入这个远比我们的祖辈更古老的世界里。他会为我们第一次发现磷光的矿洞命名，为一种稀罕宝石的呈色命名，甚至于为“从树梢间兜头泼下的银辉”命名。语言在他背后织成一张细密而深邃的网，他的目光投向何处，这片网络便伸向何处。某一天他又郑重其事地告诉我，自己要着手编一部腾格瓦字典。而在那个时候，他的计划已经可以满满当当地排到几百年之后了。

正如他被赋予的名字，Feanaro从内到外都在燃烧，似乎要将一切事物都席卷入掌控之中。对于他，没有什么事情是不可能的，如果做不到，就拉上一个Nerdanel。

我们都以为这种眩目的生活会一直持续下去，没有什么能把我们拦住。但王城的消息来得毫无预兆，像是贸然闯入乐章里的一股杂音。

“Indis的儿子出生了。”

我把揉皱的信纸从他手心里抢救了下来，辨认出了Finwe陛下优雅的字迹——优雅而并非流畅，有几处笔迹明显地断开了，墨水星星点点地洇过了纸背。

那上面写道，他给婴儿取名叫Nolofinwe，并希望他的长子能回到提里安参加弟弟的满月礼。

“半种弟弟。”

听到这个刚刚诞生的合成词，我好像被什么突兀的东西硌了一下。

“他们结婚的时候就没有得到我的祝福，现在他们希望我做什么？祝福他们的儿子？”

“那毕竟是你的血亲。”

他又要做出那个嘴型了。我抬手示意他噤声，告诉他我不想再听到那个词。一片静默后，笑声自他的胸腔里传出，像沉重的铁锤拖拽在石板地上发出的声响。

“如此说来，你这次不会再收留我了。”

我感觉眼睛有些酸痛，于是避开了他的注视，让目光落向了手旁低垂的烛火。

“他只是个婴儿，是为了生命本身来到这里的，你不能迁怒于他。”

“Nolofinwe，我对他没有兴趣。但......”他看上去艰难地停顿了一下，“但我父亲不明白，他看不出这些努力都是无谓的。”

我想到因路途遥远，加以妻子有孕在身而许久没有出现的至高王，他是真的看不出吗？

然而Feanaro还是妥协了，因为我敲了敲面前堆积着成山手稿的原木书桌，“这里是Aule的居所，你清楚他的立场。”

他再清楚不过了。新生王子的满月礼在提里安举办之际，他必须离开此处。

“还记得我们的北方之行吗？”他忽然问我，声音是清澈的，清澈又滚烫，其中隐藏着些微自知无望的希望。他知道我和他一样，一直都挂念着维林诺之外的天空。

我笑着回答：“当然记得，等你回来了我们马上就出发。”

之后，发生了一件我们谁也没有预料的事情——我倾过去，亲吻了Feanaro。这是我第一次如此尝试，而他就像攥取呼吸那样汹涌地回应了我，手指埋进我脑后散乱的头发里。

4.

延误了多年后，当初远游的计划终于成行。我们一路向西北，双树的光辉抵达蒙福之地边境已是强弩之末，又被重重山脉彻底阻隔在了我们身后。随之流失的还有温度。于是有生以来的第一次，我们因为寒冷生起了篝火。当我在篝火边醒来，火光舔在我一侧的脸颊上，另一侧总是冰凉的。

起初来到这片土地的兴奋淡化后，这里所闻只有枯枝爆裂和自己的牙齿瑟瑟打颤的声音，所见只有一片吞噬了我和火光的深广黑夜。我爬起来，去找坐在不远处守夜的Feanaro，他正就着提灯和星光写日志，手和脸颊依然是温热的。我把头伸过去读了一段，分别属于我和他的字迹相互交叠，书面勉强能挂在我审美的底线。我站了起来，准备再去捡几根木枝，让火烧的更旺些。

然后我的动作凝滞住了——从我们身后的黑夜里传来了狼嗥。

Feanaro曾请求我父亲授予他锻造武器的方法，在大迁徙的年代里，精灵们惯于使用利器击杀野兽，或是腐化的同胞。一开始是顶部削尖的木棍，磨尖的石头，欧洛米出现后，指明了铁矿的位置。这就是锻造的起源。

在维林诺，我们将锻造变为了艺术，在此处却要把我们丢弃的悉数拾回。没有人教过我们如何挥舞一把匕首，一如在大海彼岸也没有人教过我们的父母。

我们杀了两头狼，还有更多从四面八方向我们聚拢，眼睛幽幽地发着光。我手指僵硬地握着沾满狼血的刀柄，惊讶于自己闲心居然有闲心觉得“就这样进了曼督斯未免也太惨烈了”。紧贴着我的背后，Feanaro喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮，我知道下一刻他就要不顾一切地跃起了。

洪亮的号角声翻山越岭，动地而来。

眼前仿佛有一片炸裂的光，等它消退以后，狼不见了，只留下地面上两具尸骸。金属铿然落地，Feanaro空着手转过身去，面无表情地望着东方，等待号角的所有者出现。

“我们被监视了。”

我仔细听着，摇了摇头：“说不定他们只是路过。你听，声音又远了。”

银色的长鸣还在远山隆隆回响，但Orome和他的随从的确已经远去了。过了不久，我的心跳渐渐落回了胸腔，他们彻底离开了，余下的声音渺远连绵，像穿越隘口的风。

然而Feanaro依然坚持：“维拉知道我们的行踪。”

“即便如此又能怎样？他们是为了保护我们。”我捶了一把他血污狼藉的前胸，他不说话了。

现在问题明晃晃地摆在我们面前：继续走还是原路折返？再向北或向西，那是连诸神的猎手都鲜少涉足之地。如果Orome确实知道我们在这里，刚才算不算是在警告？

Feanaro看了看我，然后走过去捡回了我们散落在营地里的行李。

“我们还是有很多次机会的。”我安慰他。他向我露出一个疲惫的笑容，“我画好了地图，下一次我们回到这里，然后再向北。一直试到我们看到这片陆地的尽头为止。”

“然后向西。到了西方的海岸以后，就向南。”我学着他的口气说。但在我的声音里有一部分是认真的，至于Feanaro，他是全然认真的。

5.

我们花费了些时日翻越了维林诺西界的山脉，双树投在身后的影子逐渐缩短，我的四肢也变得愈发的懒散。这之后，我回到了睽违已久的提里安城。与离开时相比，这里几乎没有什么变化，剧院倒是修起了一座，毫无疑问是Indis夫人的提议。

这一次我们的停留，是为了一件重要的事情——必须尽快筹办婚礼。因为在回来的途中，像他迫不及待的父母一样，一个生命也迫不及待地来到了我们中间。

这无疑是一次惊天动地的叛逆，但规矩与条框对于我们来说已经是十分遥远的存在了。“规矩也要习惯于接受”，Feanaro如是说。怀着突如其来的喜悦，他在王廷和我的亲属之间来去如风，无论同意与否祝福与否，木已成舟。

至于那段时间里提里安疯传王长子被铁匠Mahtan提着棍子追得满街跑，那是真的，不过我从当事人嘴里听到的版本是锤子。

一年的订婚期被所有人心照不宣地忽略了。婚礼简洁而隆重地举行之后，我走过提里安的街道，一颗剔透闪耀的钻戒戴在手指上轻若无物，但时刻有沉重的目光压在我身上，让我本就不堪负荷的身体尖叫着想要逃离。

在郊外的房子建好之前，我暂时留在了自己家里。Feanaro开始变的焦虑起来，每天晚上辗转不休，直到我被他的动静吵醒，然后我们睁着眼睛躺到了第二天，一句接一句地聊我们没有完成的事情，发现它们的数目惊人地浩大。我开始意识到自己即将要成为什么，我为了叛逆付出了什么。

曾经我说过，没有什么能拦住我们，但此时我在原本应该空空旷旷的地方看到了孩子——他，以及未来的他们，簇拥着我奔向他们喧闹的世界里，当我停下来喘息，他们便在我身边转了一圈，然后一个接一个地跑远了。这些依旧模糊的面孔像我们，但更多地像Feanaro。

我把我看到的告诉了Feanaro，他听后把脸埋在枕头里偷偷地笑。我想伸手去打他，但实在懒得动弹。等他凑过来安抚我，我也就不忍心打他了。

一年后，我的第一个孩子降生，我们为他取名叫Maitimo，因为他是个漂亮的孩子，比我们任何一个都漂亮。在他睡着的时候，我在一旁不知疲惫地望着他的睡颜，他贴着脸颊的红色鬈毛，还有在睡梦里微微颤动的眼睑。

Maitimo在我的留意下一点一点地长大了，Feanaro试图传授他金属的知识，他一丝不苟地全部记下，打出了中规中矩的作品，然后以他被允许的最快速度钻回了书房。最后Feanaro接受了这个无可奈何的事实，放他到我的门下。

我的长子是我的第一个学徒，也是最好的那一个。他喜欢在我的仓库里巡游，偷偷带走他所喜欢的，于是在我被第一次打架的他彻底惹怒之后，他的床头出现了年少时我雕刻的一匹马，鬃毛的纹路有些模糊了。

也就是在那个时候，他看到了我二十岁时的那个雕像，抚摸着它落满灰尘的精致脸庞，惊叹道：“他好像我。”

我讶然，退后一步，时隔多年再一次打量它，知道Maitimo没有说错。

而他又犹豫了一下，“其实也很像父亲，我说不准。”

在Maitimo的少年期即将结束的时候，Makalaure出生了，整个房子都随着他的哭声一起震颤，Feanaro和我一度惊恐地怀疑这栋房子的承重墙要被一个婴儿震裂了。这时他的哥哥就会拿我的小木雕哄他。直到后来我们发现，对于他的玩具，Makalaure只对“能不能吃”比较感兴趣。

Makalaure的天赋被发现的很早，他对某件事物的厌恶显露得也很早。我担心过他和Feanaro的关系，但当时的我忽略了一件重要的事情：他们都是与生俱来的创造者。无论方式如何，创造的本质是相同的。

我与Feanaro成为了孩子们的父母，默契地搁置了当年的许多计划，其中被搁置最久的，便是那承诺过的“旅行到陆地尽头”。

时隔多年再一次出发的时候，Makalaure也早已过了我们当时的年纪。我们带上了最年幼的孩子，他带上了他的狗，狗进入了荒野，遥遥回应远方此起彼伏的狼嗥。这一次我们走了很远，但承诺并没有兑现，全家气氛沉重地把采取植株样本时摔断腿的我抬回了家。

“我无法完成它了，”我说，“那个限期到了。”

照顾我的三个孩子面面相觑——他们听不懂我在说什么，只有Feanaro听懂了。

我攀爬的地方，坡度并不是很陡，所有的落脚点也都是经过计算，确保万无一失的。但从爬上去的那一刻起，我就知道自己碰不到那株药草。失足不是一个意外。

一直以来，我都相信自己的灵感是源源不竭的，它可以滞涩，但只要我还在生活，它便不会断绝。而身体是不一样的，精力被抽走流散了，就再也不会回来。所以Miriel离开了，所以我说“限期到了”。Feanaro在永恒地烈烈燃烧，他恳求我向他取暖，我在努力，但火最终是属于他一个人的。我们所有人陪伴他，追随他，离开他，这个事实都不会改变。

我们都生活在Feanaro的世界里，而他只是他。

这也就是他如此孤独的原因。

我的讲述临近结束了，它并没有特定的主旨，聆听者也已经知道后来的故事。如果你们还挂念着我，我会告诉你们，旅行依然在继续，我涉足了这片陆地上的许多角落，但那些最远的旅行中并没有我的身影。我负责将我们所有人的旅行日志编录成册，如今它们置身于王室图书馆，供那些不肯安分的人翻阅，也供那些勤勤恳恳的学者翻阅。

然而即便是这些权威著述，也早已过时了。因为日光之下的世界瞬息万变，你我也是如此地善变。

这就是我对你们的希望了——无论身处何地，无论生命有多漫长，请保持善变。在你们当中，有出生在祝福里，并将永远蒙福者，也有曾经的逃亡者、被剥夺者，因为各种缘由，你们决定继续生活。生活不是和谐的、安宁的，正如“保持善变”这句话本身，它充满了矛盾与不可理喻。这就是生活的方式。你们从这句话中看到的，则是你们自己的方式。

—END—


End file.
